A flame in a frozen heart
by Rigren0121
Summary: In the distant mountains, a lone traveler walked for thousand miles on end, to get to the one last person that mattered to him, one person that helped each other out. That person's name... is Mizore Shirayuki


A flame in a frozen heart. Stuff

 _In the snowy distant mountain, darkness engulfed the entire scenery. Nothing could be seen, except for a small ski resort, the only beacon in the seemlingly endless snowstorm. Two new people where heading for the resort, but they were not looking for leisure, but instead for refuge. A man in his 40s, wearing a scarf and a dark overcoat and his son in his teens, sporting a thick jacket and a woolly hat, were walking up the slopes, covering their bodies with the coats they wore. They walked for miles, trying to carry on their travels carrying nothing with the, ignoring the freezing cold, as the snow blazed into their eyes._

 _It was a while before they finally reached the resort. They entered the building nearest them, and headed for the desk. "Hello? Is anyone here?" The man asked. There was no response to his question, until a woman entered where they came through. She had a mixture of purple and sliver colour in her hair, with it being tied up. She wore a white kimono with a purple obi sash, and tabi socks with black zōri sandals._

 _"Oh, I didn't know we were still open." She spoke softly; she carried a bunch of folded towels. The kid with the man noticed that there was another kid with a lollipop, a girl with light long purple hair, who wore the same thing that her mother was wearing, was hiding behind the lady. He waved at her, but all she did was staring at him, making him feel awkward._

 _"Yes well, wasn't really planned, we're hoping you could let us stay here." He said, looking down from time to time. The woman smirked, and walked to the desk, with the girl following the snow-haired woman. She bent over to get something under the desk. When she got up, she held a key room in her right hand._

 _"You may stay here." She placed the keys in the man's hand, with her hand holding his. He tried to let go of her hand but she wouldn't. "But at a price." He retracted his hand, giving up the key._

 _"Okay, what do I have to do?" The man asked the woman at the desk._

 _"Pay now, or work it off, your choice." She said softly. There was silence from him, and his eyes were shut as his head was facing down. He opened up his eyes and a smile on his face._

 _"We'll work it off." He hit his palm on the desk. "On one condition, you don't put are name on anything, or anywhere." He leaned forward and his eyes turned serious, almost deadly, but she didn't flinch._

 _"And what is your name exactly?" She asked, as she leaned in, nearing his face._

 _"Sabotu, Miyazaki Sabotu." He leaned back. "And my sons name is Hisashi." Sabotu looked down at his son who looked back._

 _"Well Sabotu, welcome to our ski resort." She replied as she walked away. "Come with me." Sabotu and Hisashi obliged, and followed the lady. Hisashi walked but stopped when he saw that girl again, hiding under the counter. They stared at each other, until he walked up to her._

 _"Uh... hello?" he said quietly, hoping for a reply. And finally, she spoke._

 _"Hello." Her voice was soft, and very pleasant to the ears._

 _"Why are you hiding?" Hisashi asked her, trying to seen friendly to the girl, but all she gave was a shrug. "Well, can you at least give me your name?"_

 _"Mizore, Shirayuki Mizore." She said. He smiled._

 _"Hello Mizore." Hisashi said. She smirked, and got up from the desk._

The snowstorms were strong that night in the mountain. Mizore stared out the window from her bedroom, and saw the vast dark sky. She felt right at home. Mizore thought back to her last year was pretty hectic, Moka's sister trying to killer her and her friends, a curry monster that put the entire school in a trace, though, it would have been expected. She grew more and more tried as time pasted on, and was deciding that she had to rest however, she noticed a dark figure. It was far, but still noticeable.

Mizore stared at the figure for a bit, as it looked like it did nothing, but something happened to him for Mizore to take action. It fell down. She rushed out of her bedroom, and out of her house. She ran through the freezing snow, but that didn't bother her, she just tried to help that person just because. That Tsukune must have really changed her for the better.

When Mizore got closer to the figure, it was clearer to see what it was. It was a male, roughly her age. He wore a dark, over coat that reached his ankles, and had plain white shirt with a black blazer. She carried him with her cryokeniesis, creating an ice table that carried him to where Mizore lived.

When they both got there, the man was placed on a floor where visitors would sleep. She called her mother over to see this person. She bent down, looking at this person carefully, with her daughter in the background.

"This boy must've passed out from hypothermia." She thought of something for a moment, and then turned to her daughter to ask her something. "So, tell why you brought him here." Mizore blushed a bit but tried to hide it. She didn't know why she was blushing, she just sort of did.

"I couldn't just leave him out there mother." She replied sternly. Her mother smirked behind her daughters back, and stood up.

"I guess that's a valid reason." She started to walk away. "He will stay here for a few days, just until he feels better." Mizore nodded in reply, and walked away with her mother, but her mother stopped her. "Oh, and you might want to treat him, seeing as you're the one that brought him here. Start by searching for any more injuries on his body." Tsurara said to Mizore, who just nodded once again. 'That Tsukune really changed her.' She thought

Mizore walked towards the person lying on the ground. She sat him up, and took off his coat, and his shirt. She put his clothes by the side of him, and looked all around his body. She found a couple of bruises and cuts, but what she found was very peculiar, almost scary. His chest had borne strange markings that looked like it circulated where his heart is. It seemed that it was burnt into his skin, and through to his back.

She went outside to get some water to treat his injuries. When she got back into the room, and started to treat in bruises, she started to think about a certain boy that truly made her happy, a person that could make her laugh, a person that, passed away. She finished up her washing of the persons grazes, bandaged him up, and walked away.

After Mizore left the room and closed the lights, the boy's cuts and bruises were slowly healing, with a small flame being the cause of it, all except for the wound on his shoulder. He then slowly opened his eyes, and tried to sit up, but couldn't as he was still in pain. The more he tried to get up, the more he was in pain, and so resulted in him lying on the floor.

"Huh" He quietly muttered. "Never thought I would be back here again." He let out a small chuckle, and slowly he drifted away. His eyes becoming heavier, till he finally took one deep breath, and fell asleep.

 _Two days have passed ever since Sabotu and Hisashi joined the staff of the mountain ski resort. Business was fair, and definitely helped Sabotu out. However, while Sabotu was working with Tsurara, his son was looking around the area he was in. Hisashi walked slowly, watching his steps, while he climbed further up the mountain. He walked for a while, just admiring and appreciating the view. Hisashi stopped at a cliff, above the resort .It was snowy, as to be expected, but there was some uniqueness to this snow on the top. Completely untouched snow, glistening from the resting sun, shining a mixture of purple, yellow and orange. He stood there for a bit, just taking in the atmosphere of the area, and then a little later, he sat down, with his knees up his face._

 _He was silent, and very still, not doing very much, not to ruin the beauty of the area, however, he turned his head, thinking he heard a noise. Hisashi saw Mizore again, far away from the trees hiding from him, poking her long hair out of the tree. She stood there like a stalker, which made him uncomfortable. He didn't know what to do with her, contemplating on some many things to do. 'Should I tell her to go away? Nah that would be too mean for her. Should I just leave her be and just enjoy the view of the area? No since she already knows that I know that she's already here.' It came down to one option. He turned back his head, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath._

" _You know you're not very good with the whole hiding thing." He said snarky tone. She didn't reply. She just continued to stick to that frosty tree. He was disappointed, and so decided to take another option. He stood up, with the light off the dying sun turning him into a silhouette, hands in pockets, and walked towards her. Each step made her feel more defenceless, more vulnerable, but maybe that what she wanted. They finally stood eye to eye between one another, so close, yet so far away. Neither of them knowing what their next move should be. The wind was the only voice each of them could hear._

" _So…." Hisashi said, finding anyway to make convocation with this girl. "Why did you follow me?"_

" _It was because I like you." She replied. Hisashi was taken back from her reasoning. 'Is she crazy?' he thought. 'She must be some sort of stalker.' Hisashi shook his head into ignore that fact, and just got on with trying to connect with the stalker._

" _You should know that stalking someone isn't the way to make a good impression. Hehehe." He let out a small giggle._

" _I know." She replied. Hisashi lost his giggle and his thought of her was of her extreme weirdness. "But this is just how I talk to people… that I like."_

" _Well you certainly have an odd way of showing it." Hisashi gave a scared smile, not trying to antagonise in anyway. "But if you do want to be my friend, then just follow me."_

 _His thought process was to try and "help" her. Show her that Mizore's methods, are just plain creepy. He opened out his right hand, and held it up to her face. Mizore looked at him, and back at his empty hand. Slowly, she raised her left hand, and gently laid it onto Hisashi's hand. He smiled gleefully, making her smile in return. He ran off, dragging Mizore out from the bushes, and into the fading light of day, giggling._

" _Hey, that's the first time ever heard you giggle. I guess that's a start." Hisashi laughed, while she blushed. They continued running together, hearing the sound of the snow being stepped on beneath their feet, till they stopped at the near edge of the cliff, falling down beside each other, panting as they stared at the stars mixing with the evening sky._

" _You alright?" He asked, sitting up from his small trip._

" _Yeah, I'm fine." She replied sitting up as well. They looked at each other at a brief moment, but were broken by Hisashi looking back, towards the cliff._

" _Well this was a fun day." Hisashi said, as he stood up. "But we should really get back."_

 _Mizore stood up with him, agreeing that they should head back. Hisashi held out his hand for Mizore. She took it, and began to walk._


End file.
